Armor and Clothing
Here are the armors that can be bought or found, Game Masters are expected to adjust these prices based upon a plot's location. They have descriptions, price, and weight sorted. For carry weight and encumbrance, go here: https://the-four-stones.wikia.com/wiki/Carry_Weight_and_Encumbrance?venotify=created The prices are paid with The Mother's Coin, as, it is the universal coinage system used throughout Thamere's Republic. When choosing the price of your clothing, make sure to state your reason why. If a Halfling wears these clothes or armor, half the weight. NOTE: Armor Quality prices: Poor: Below Average, bad; made with cheap materials or made by someone with no talent, it also could be damaged or rusted: Decrease the price by 25% Common: This is the price the armor normally is. Superior: This means the armor is well-crafted: Increase the price by 25%. Extraordinary: This was crafted by a master armorsmith, this just takes your breath away: Double the price. Wearing Armor Like in many roleplaying games such as Dungeons and Dragons, armor is just thrown on. In this world as well as the real world, though, armors need undergarments beneath them in order to be worn. Armor cannot be worn constantly like in those games either, as the character will chafe and burn up. Most armors are a deathtrap when it comes to water, and can instantly send a character to their death if they are to fall in. Sailors usually don't wear armor for this reason, most feeling more content with taking an arrow or a sword stroke to drowning in heavy armor. Many of the armors below can be mixed and matched with other armors, allowing a hodgepodge armor. The heavier, more cumbersome armors are only generally used by those who only dress for tourneys and battles, such as knights or the like. The supple and loose-fitting armors or no armors are generally worn by many-brand knights, sellswords, monster hunters, and some especially lucky brigands. Splint armor is also worn by many-brand knights and sellswords, though, this is for battles and tourneys when better armors aren't available to them. All Armors Padded Armor- A padded jerkin is just layers of cloth stuffed with batting and quilted together. This armor can go beneath armors like plate and mail and such and covers the chest, back, shoulders, arms, and a hood can go over to protect the back of the head and neck. It is typically worn under other armors and not really made to be worn on its own, though this can happen. This armor chafes and must be taken off. Price: 1500 Points, 10 lbs. Soft Leather- Soft leather armor is common because of its low price (where armor is concerned) and because it is supple enough to be worn like regular clothing. It can not go on beneath other types of armor. This price is considered for a full set that covers the arms, chest and back, legs, and feet. Price: 1750 Points, 15 lbs. Hard Leather- Hard leather armor offers far more protection than soft leather, though it is far less flexible and cannot be worn like clothes. It cannot go under other armors other than ringmail and is only made to cover the chest, back, and shoulders. Price: 2000 Points, 18 lbs. Chainmail- This armor requires padded armor under it to be worn. It can be worn anywhere on the upper body, with skirts that can protect down to right above the knees. Chainmail can go over gloves and a coif can be worn over the head. It can get very hot and chafe easily. This armor can be worn under other armors. Price: 3200 Points, 40 lbs. Ringmail- Much like chainmail except the rings are larger and weigh less. It cannot go under any other armors. It can only be worn over hard leather, or it will chafe. Ringmail covers the same areas of the body Chainmail does. Because of the size of the rings, it offers a little bit less protection. Price: 4000 Points, 20 lbs. Breastplate- The breastplate is plate armor that covers the chest and back, it cannot be worn under any armor and must have something under it. It cannot be worn too long or it will chafe and grow hot. It offers incredible protection to the chest and back but is bulky and stiff. Price: 5500 Points, 25 lbs. Scale- This armor consists of small steel scales sewn onto a leather jacket and skirt, and it kind of looks like fish scales. It cannot go under any other armor and does not need an armor under it, though it can chafe and must be taken off. It covers the chest and back, shoulders, the upper legs, the groin, and the buttocks. Price: 4000 Points, 30 lbs. Splint Armor- A cheaper version of heavy armor, splint armor is just a bunch of vertical metal straps that cover the torso and back. There are plates for the shoulders, greaves for the arms, and leggings for the legs. For all its protection, it does a poor job of protecting the joints, leaving them wide open for any attacker. This armor must have things under it and cannot be worn under anything. Price: 7000 Points, 50 lbs. Brigandine- This armor is padded armor with iron plates embedded in. It covers the same areas that padded armor covers, and comes with chainmail beneath, so, if it is taken off, there is still chainmail. It cannot be worn under anything and things must be beneath its chainmail. It chafes and can get hot. Price: 7200 Points, 50 lbs. Half-Plate- Those who find full plate too cumbersome opt for half-plate. It covers the entire upper torso as well as the arms and hands, it covers the thighs and shins and feet as well. It is just slightly more mobile full plate. It can have things beneath it and it can have nothing over it. This is the second most protective armor, outside of full plate. Price: 8000 Points, 40 lbs. Full Plate- The most protective armor as well as the most expensive and most covering. This is the armor favored by knights and rich land owners alike. It includes the helmet (open-faced or with visor), cuirass (back or breastplate) gorget (for the neck), pauldrons or spaulders (for the shoulders), vambraces, gauntlets, greaves, sabatons (for the feet), and etc. This armor is fitted perfectly to the wearer, so its not as restrictive as it may seem. This armor must have things beneath it and nothing can go over it. It is used for battles or tourneys. It gets hot and chafes. Price: 10,000 Points, 50 lbs. Clothing Artisan/Craftsman's Garb- Artisans or Craftsman have utilitarian clothing if it isn't just outright peasant's clothing, wearing simple buttoned shirts, pants with a drawstring or leather belt (a skirt if a woman), leather shoes, and apron of cloth or leather with pockets, and perhaps a cap or hat. Price: 10-50 Points, 2 lbs. Courtier's Garb- Courtiers favor silks and satins, decorative armors, or fur-lined cloaks, and many adorn themselves with gold or jewels. Visiting merchants or peasants try to look as best they can, as, those who appear plain or impoverished may receive a chilly reception. Price: 50-500 points, 5 lbs. Entertainer's Garb- Showmen such as singers, mummers, and other entertainers normally have clothes tailored for their performances. The clothes are generally brightly-colored and gaudy with many outlandish styles. Less affluent entertainers dress in wool, cotton, and linen, while those who perform for the highborn are more likely to wear silk and velvet. Price: 50-500 points, 2 lbs. The Elder's Vestments- Priests and Priestesses often wear robes or plain clothing that fits their particular sect. Some affluent members of some sects may adorn themselves with crystal, gold, and gems, while other sects keep themselves looking rustic and weathered. These clothes styles are detailed in The Elder Religion post. Price: 50-500 points, 2 lbs. Land Owner's/Nobleman's Garb- Nobles wear the finest garb tailored from the best materials, which are often embroidered or adorned. Many-colored silks, fine fur-trimmed cloaks, boots, and gloves, cloth-of-gold or cloth-of-silver, golden lace, and the land's colors are worn. Price: 500-7000 points, 3 lbs. Cold Weather Garb- Those who live in the colder regions of the world tend towards thicker woolen clothes, caps worn over the ears, heavy fur cloaks with hoods, shirts of linen, heavy pants or skirts, and fur-lined boots. Price: 20-50 Points, 5 lbs. Peasant Garb- Peasants dress in simple, uncolored, loose clothing of rough wool with linen undergarments. Coarse tunics, baggy breeches, and long stockings for men and coarse wool dresses and stocking for women. Their shoes are normally made of thick cloth or sometimes leather. Price: 10 Points, 1 lbs. Traveler's Garb- Someone who travels the roads for a good long time might want good boots and wool breeches or a skirt, a sturdy belt, a wool or linen shirt or tunic, probably a vest or jacket, gloves, and a hooded cloak. They also might take a large hat, gloves, and maybe a scarf. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. Barding These armors are very similar to the armors on Humans just draped over a beast. Barding must only be used during battle, because it can badly chafe the animal and leave it exhausted. These cover the horse's entire body and head except its legs below the thighs. Leather- Price: 7500 Points, 60 lbs. ' '''Ringmail- Price: 9000 Points, 80 lbs. ' 'Scale-' '''Price: 9000 Points, 120 lbs. Chainmail-''' '''Price: 10,500 Points, 160 lbs. 'Brigandine- Price: 11,500 Points, 200 lbs. ' 'Plate- Price: 30,000 Points, 200 lbs. ' OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 22nd, 2018.